Digimon meets Pokemon!
by KnucklesNSonic
Summary: Hello! I wanted to make a fanfiction about 2 things I love. Digimon and Pokemon! The first chapter is rushed though, the others are better. Thsi takes place at the end of season 1 of Digimon, so SPOILERS. And for pokemon, well, not anything to spoil there. Read and Review!


Hello all you Digimon and Pokemon fans! This fanfiction is for all of you!

Chapter 1:Looks like we're not done yet!

"Mimi!" Yelled a plant-like-looking creature. Her name was Palmon, and she was running as fast as she could to say goodbye to her favorite Digi-Destined. Mimi. "Hey Mimi you might wanna look at this!" Sora said. "Palmon!?" Mimi said, whiping away her tears and looking out the window. "Mimi! Goodbye Mimi!" said Palmon. "Bye Palmon! I'll never forget you!" All the other Digi-Destined's digimon came running behind Palmon, all saying there goodbyes. As the boat went toard the portal back to the real world, the portal dissapeared.

"What the!?" Asked Tai, the choosen leader of the current Digi-Destined. "The portal's gone!" Matt said. "How will we get home now, Matt?" said TK, Matt's little brother. "I dont know, TK." Matt said. "Look! The portal is opening again!" Izzy said. "Phew, I thought we'd be stuck here forever!" Said Joe. After they entered the portal, they landed. "Hm? SHouldn't we have landed back near our homes?" Asked Tai. "Yes, we should have. Also, I don't remember there being a forest anywhere near us." Izzy said. "Hey did you hear something guys?" Kari, Tai's little sister, asked.

**DIGIMON, DIGITAL MONSTERS!**

"Good! Now, use dig on that pikachu!" yelled a Pokemon Trainer. "Pika!" Yelled the pikachu as it got hit. "Pikachu, you ok?" Asked a 10 year old pokemon trainer. His name was Ash Ketchum. He's determened to Catch 'em all and be the number 1 Pokemon master. "Pika!" Said his partner pokemon, pikachu. "Good. Our plan worked! Time to end this!" Ash said. "Wh-what are you talking about?!" the other Trainer asked. "When a pokemon attacks pikachu phsycally, that pokemon gets Paralyzed!" Ash said. "What!? C-cmon Zorua get up!" the Trainer said. "Pikachu! End it! Thunderbolt, GO!" Ash yelled. "Pika-PikaCHUU!"

"WOAHHHHH!" The trainer yelled as the ground shook. "P-pikachu! I didn't know you got this strong!" Ash said through the lound rumbling ground. "Pikachu! Pika pika!" Said pikachu, explaining it wasn't him. Suddenly a portal appeared somewhere near the battle. "Pikachu, lets go check out what just came out of that portal! It might be a pokemon!" Ash said, running away from the battle spot, pikachu close behind. "H-hey wait! We didn't finish the battle! Woahhhh!" The trainer yelled as the ground still shook.

**POKEMON! GOTTA CATCH 'EM ALL!**

"Hey! Anyone over there!?" Ash said running up to where the Digi-Destined were. "There! thats who I heard!" kari said. "Hi, I'm Ash Ketchum from pallet Town. Who are you guys?" "Allow me." Tai said walking infront of the Digi-Destined.

"I'm Tai, the leader of us 8!"

"That's Matt, and his little brother TK!"

"Over there is Mimi and Sora."

"And this is my sister, kari. Hey, is that a digimon you have with you?" Tai asked pointing at pikachu. "Digimon? This is a Pokemon." Ash said. "Pika. Pikachu?" Pikachu was confused that Tai thought he was some sort of "Digimon". "Gah, the grounds shaking again! And theres another portal!" Ash said.

"Woaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Oof!" Yelled digimon finally landing.

"Agumon!?" Tai said. "H-hi Tai. WHat are you doing here? Shouldn't you be home?" Agumon said rubbing his head. "The portal took us to a place where instead of Digimon, there are these things called Pokemon." Tai explained. "Pokemon? I've never heard such a rediculous word in my life!" said Totomon, Izzy's digimon. Pikachu's cheeks sparked with electricity. "I think you made it mad..." Izzy said. "Forget how weird words sound, we need to get back to our world." Matt said. "Whats your Pokemon's name, Ash?" asked Izzy. "This is pikachu." Ash said. "Can he talk?" Joe asked. "Pika! Pikachu!" Pikachu said. "Thats not what I ment..." joe said. "Well, you did say fi he could talk, not if he could speak our language." Izzy pointed out.

"Can we please find a way home now? This situation we're in is akward..." Sora said.

**DIGIMON, DIGITAL MONSTERS!**

"Hey, anyone else hear buzzing noises?" Joe asked in a scared tone. Pikachu and Ash glanced at each other, then at the Digi-Destined. "Beedrill swarm! Run for it!" Ash said. "We won't need to be running anywhere! Gabumon, digivolve!"

**Gabumon Digivolve too...Garurumon!**

"What the...Did that Pokemon just evolve?" Ash asked. "Pokemon? Thats no pokemon, thats a digimon!" Tai said. "Garuru-Claw!" Yelled garurumon, making all the beedrill faint instantly. "Nice work, Garurumon!" Matt said. Garurumon became Gabumon again. "Gabumon, why didn't you stay Garurumon?" Ash asked. "Er, they apparently can't. I asked the same question." Tai said. "Enough standing around. I see some buildings over there lets go!" Matt said running.

**POKEMON! GOTTA CATCH 'EM ALL!**

**End of chapter 1. I was rushed cause I have little time today, sorry teh chapter might be bad. But the others will be alot more polished and not rushed. Hope you enjoy. No flame, but you can tell me what I can do if you found flaws in this chapter.**

**~KnucklesNSonic**


End file.
